


Тишина

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals





	Тишина

Они ехали в полном молчании. Макс всю дорогу тоскливо смотрела на редкий лес за шоссе, а теперь — на серый грустный город. Притормозив на парковке фермерского магазина недалеко от кинотеатра, Нил развернулся к сидящему рядом Билли и тихо сказал:

— Через два часа заберу тебя отсюда.

Макс дернула дверь с заднего сидения, когда Билли отстегнул ремень безопасности. Они вместе выбрались на улицу, и Нил тут же сдал назад.

На улице было ветрено и пасмурно, с самого утра моросил мелкий дождь, то прерываясь, то вновь набирая силу. Макс поежилась, плотнее кутаясь в легкую куртку.

Они с Билли еще не разошлись, оба стояли на тротуаре, смотря отъезжающему Нилу вслед. Потом Билли с обреченным вздохом вытащил из нагрудного кармана сигареты. Макс сморщилась.

Пальцы у Билли все еще дрожали, легкий, едва заметный тремор — если присмотреться внимательно, то можно увидеть, как мелко тряслась пачка красных мальборо в его руках. Синяки под глазами, нездоровая бледность и хмурый, теперь всегда с какой-то пеленой горя, взгляд.

Билли изменился, и Макс сочувственно поджала губы. Пусть. Зато он остался в живых.

Едко пахнуло табаком. Билли затянулся, оглядываясь на улицу позади. С тех пор, как закрылся Старкорт, все магазины вернулись в центр. И кинотеатр «Старый город» заработал тоже. Макс пошарила в карманах и вытащила билет на сегодняшний сеанс Волчонка из программы фильмов с Майклом Дж. Фоксом. До показа оставалось полчаса. Ребята наверняка уже ждали ее в холле. Она вскинула голову, опять всматриваясь в профиль Билли. Его короткие, остриженные теперь — после обследований и больниц — кудри шевелил промозглый ноябрьский ветер. 

— Что говорит доктор Оуэнс? — Макс подошла чуть ближе, останавливаясь на самом краю бордюра.

Позади за их спинами звякнул колокольчик двери магазина, выпуская наружу небольшую группу девчонок. Звонкий смех, цокот каблуков и запах ванили из мыльной лавки оживили улицу, и Макс коротко улыбнулась. Губы Билли же так и остались сжатой серьезной полосой. Он не обратил внимания ни на шум, ни на голоса.

— Ничего.

Макс была готова услышать это и уныло вперила взгляд в мокрый асфальт под ногами.

Все теперь чувствовалось иначе. Плохое было позади, но осадок остался — он ощущался как тягучая, ноющая и противная боль, что пульсировала внутри непрерывно. 

— Ты как? — она попробовала снова, стараясь вывести Билли хоть на какой-нибудь диалог.

— Макс, — попросил он, тяжело взглянув на нее, — давай не сейчас, — резко выдохнул, и дым вышел у него через нос. 

— Ладно, — пожала Макс плечами.

Сейчас она свернет по тротуару к кинотеатру, а он — пойдет до угла на улице напротив, к больнице, в которой все эти доктора и агенты спецслужб до сих пор заметали следы лета в Хокинсе. Макс старалась не думать о ярком свете ламп, в которых кожа выглядела белой и болезненной, а в глазах рябило, и о сотнях детекторах, уколах и лечебных процедурах.

Иногда ей хотелось посоветовать Билли поговорить с Уиллом — у них бы нашлось много общего сейчас, и, возможно, ему стало бы легче, но каждый раз она не решалась и замолкала, видя, как Билли морозился и закрывался от нее, стоило только начать наступать с вопросами или помощью. Он часами пропадал у своей машины. Макс слышала, как Билли звонил и искал запчасти по сервисам. Как возился с ремонтом на подъездной дорожке у дома каждый вечер, словно это могло отвлечь от всей боли.

— Мне пора, — сказал Билли, и Макс вздрогнула. — Встретимся вечером дома. 

Он швырнул окурок в лужу и, чеканя шаг, пошел вдоль дороги, сгорбившись, навстречу порывам ветра и солнцу, что садилось за горизонтом и освещало улицу последними багровыми лучами. 

Прежде чем свернуть в кино, Макс еще постояла, напряженно разглядывая удаляющуюся фигуру Билли и следя за тем, как он переходил перекресток. Перед поворотом он быстро обернулся, взглянув на нее, и тут же исчез за высоким кирпичным зданием городского совета. Макс облегченно выдохнула.


End file.
